


Rain

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, F/M, No Spoilers, Short Drabble, like very short... i have no inspiration lately, musings, other phantoms up to when futaba joins are mentioned, otp, sakasaku - Freeform, something to get me back into writing~, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: He never expected to come across her. She was always around before him, usually...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about this pairing that I like but oh well :D
> 
> No real spoilers (that I know of) and it's shortly after Futaba joins. That's all.

"Hey... how come you are late?"

The red hair, wet from the rain, glanced at him - and it was beautiful. Deciding against being cheesy, he walked up to her, holding his umbrella over her head as he spoke about their meeting tonight, instead. Anything but about his sudden, strange thoughts concerning her...

"Hush, quiet down. Are you always this loud?"

Laughing, he patted her head slightly before grinning.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Chuckling but otherwise ignoring him, she walked into the coffee shop, quickly followed by him as he put up his umbrella and closed the door behind them, getting greetings from everyone, who had been waiting for them.

It could wait until later...


End file.
